


Act X - Everything Is Different

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Broadway, Dating, Engagement, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Pablo Neruda - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Songfic, i see the light, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt like a teenager again, all starry-eyed and shaky. She has never felt more wonderful in all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act X - Everything Is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Tangled isn’t exactly a musical. But I LOVE this song with EVERY fiber of my being. So, I decided to use it in the Love Scenes series. Title comes from the song lyrics, “I See The Light”.

 

For AngryLittlePrincess, you know why.  
.  
All those days chasing down a day dream, all those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing the way they were.

I See The Light, Tangled_

Dating Patrick Jane is easy. He’s okay with staying in and eating pizza while they watch her backed up DVR. He doesn’t feel the need to impress her with expensive dinners or classical concert tickets, so she leaves her rainbow of tight dresses in the back of her closet and her straightener in the bottom of a bathroom drawer. She is comfortable with him in all the good ways and while he talks over Blake Shelton while they watch the Voice she wonders why it has taken her forever to actually see it, to accept it. She tries not to care because the most important thing now is that they made it to this point, to the point of singing competitions and cuddling in their pajamas while they ate ice cream straight out of the carton.

On the nights they do go out, they go to Shakespeare in the Park or Movies under the Stars, or to Community Theater where they watch performances of off-Broadway shows like You're A Good Man Charlie Brown and the Last Five Years. They cap off their dates with visits to Berry Austin for funky flavored frozen yogurt like salted caramel. And under a blanket of cityscapes and traffic lights with a symphony of street performers in their wake, he whispers poetry to her. My somber heart seeks you always and when I lifted my eyes to your name, suddenly your heart showed me the way. She felt like a teenager again, all starry-eyed and shaky. She has never felt more wonderful in all her life. 

She tells him that she loves him one night after he cooked her dinner, they’re lingering over dessert. She says it in one breath, without thinking about it. He pauses for a second and then his face lights up. 

“Did you know that’s the first time someone has said that to me in over twelve years?”

Lisbon’s heart constricts, she’s never thought about it like that before. She thinks back to all the times that he needed to hear it and nobody ever said it to him. She goes to him and sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his whole face with kisses. “I love you,” she repeats over and over again, whispering poetry to him in between. “I love you without knowing how or when or from where. . .” 

Sometimes, they go dancing. She wears dresses then; every time she does he never fails to compliment her. Telling her how beautiful she looks just like he did that night when she was going out with Marcus Pike. When the music swells, he pulls her closer. She can feel his heart beat through his shirt; she is heady from the smell of his cologne and the slow sounds of mellow jazz instruments while somebody croons a love song into the old-fashioned microphone. He plays with her hair and whispers the lyrics to her, like another form of poetry, and you love me to, your thoughts are just for me, you set my spirit free. I’m happy that you do.  
They’re sharing an ice cream sundae when she realizes they’ve had an old-fashioned kind of courtship. They hold hands and share popcorn and a Coke at the drive-in movies that he insists on dragging her to. And so far, all they’ve done is kissed. Yes, the kisses are worthy of a Teen Choice Award and would give Clark Gable a run for his money, but they’re just kisses. 

Lisbon mentions this to him one night and Jane laughs at her. 

“Funny you should mention that,” he says. “I video conferenced your brothers earlier this week-”

She interrupts him. “Wait, you video conferenced my brothers earlier this week?”

“Wiley helped me,” Jane answers dismissively. “Anyways, I video conferenced them to ask for their permission to marry you.”

Lisbon is surprised and a little pleased. “You asked for their permission to marry me?”

“Yeah,” Jane replies. “Well, more like their blessing.”

“AND!? What did they say!?” Lisbon demands. 

Before she knew what was happening, Jane was on his knee and pulling a box out of his pocket. He gives her more poetry as he slides the ring on her left finger. “Everything leads me to you as if everything that exists, aromas, lights, metals were little boats that sail towards those isles of yours that wait for me.”

She says yes and kisses him, a little while later, they have done way more than just kiss. 

They get married a couple of months later, there aren’t any white veils but there are lots of promises. And he’s looking at her like he couldn’t bear to lose her, for a breath of a second she thinks about running away, but she knows that she never could. So, she takes a deep breath and escorts herself down the aisle. When he takes her hands, all her fears disappear. She is where she is meant to be.

They say their vows and then she is a Mrs. 

Mrs. Teresa Jane.

There’s a sort of mirth filling up in her as he leans in for their first kiss as man and wife. She never could imagine being anybody’s wife and now that she is, she can’t imagine not being somebody’s wife. Especially when that somebody is Patrick Jane.

Being married to him is romantic. A month after their wedding, he makes reservations at one of Austin’s best restaurants just because they’ve been married for one month. She picks a dress from the collection she never got to wear with Marcus. . . one Jane never saw her in and prepares to sweep him off his feet. And even though he is awed by her appearance, he sweeps her off her feet with more whispered poetry, clingy slow dances and a beautiful hotel room where he makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Afterwards, as she drifts off to sleep, she reflects on how being with him is one of the best choices she made in her whole entire life. She is the most happy she has ever been in her life; everything is real and warm and bright. 

She is content. 

_The End_  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it’s been a while since I updated this collection. I’m big enough to admit that I was disappointed by the lack of the reviews in the last installment even though it isn’t about the reviews. Anyways, that being said, I hope you liked this. If you have the time, please leave your thoughts below!
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
